darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
394
Angelique sends Jeremiah to threaten Barnabas not to ever marry Josette. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. In an attempt to rid themselves of the tragedy and terror that have plagued them, the family has abandoned the old mansion, and moved into the great house above Widows' Hill. But they are soon to learn that the evil force that pervaded the Old House has already gained a foothold in the new house. André du Prés, having heard the shouting of Naomi Collins and Countess Natalie du Prés, finds Angelique Bouchard outside the bedroom that had been meant for Jeremiah Collins. She explains about hearing someone laughing from inside the locked room. André, however, hears nothing. He and Angelique watch as the door opens of its own accord. Inside, they find the room a complete shambles. Act I André finds it difficult to believe the supernatural is at work. Angelique suggests Jeremiah's ghost was responsible. Abigail Collins comes in, shocked at the state of the room. She declares that the Devil has followed them into the new house. She wishes Joshua Collins had waited to move in until the Reverend Trask had exorcised the evil spirits. André expresses his distaste for the so-called reverend. Abigail openly accuses the du Prés family of being in league with the accused witch Victoria Winters. Insulted by Abigail, André storms out of the room to inform Joshua of the spinster's behavior. As Angelique starts to leave, Abigail stops her and questions the maid about her trickery. Act II Angelique feigns innocence. But Abigail insists on knowing how she tricked Barnabas Collins into proposing to her. Abigail questions Angelique about how she managed to cure Sarah Collins, suspicious of the seemingly miraculous tea the maid brewed. She does not buy Angelique's story, nor her "frail, innocent" demeanor. Abigail openly accuses Angelique of being responsible for both Sarah and Barnabas' mysterious illnesses. Angelique denies this, and deflects suspicion from herself when she lets slip that Victoria was in the room with Sarah. Abigail is shocked by the news, but still promises to prevent Barnabas from marrying Angelique. Once she is alone in the room, Angelique calls out to Jeremiah. He appears, and Angelique forbids him to return to his grave. She has one more task for him first. Act III Barnabas Collins receives a visit from Lieutenant Nathan Forbes. Nathan has learned that his friend plans to marry Angelique. Barnabas implies he has no choice in the matter, and Nathan offers his help. He wrongly assumes Barnabas has proposed to the maid because she might be pregnant. Barnabas angrily snaps at him when Nathan mentions the possibility of reconciling with Josette. He apologizes, and Nathan wishes Barnabas the best before leaving the room. As Barnabas readies for bed, he hears Jeremiah's voice. Barnabas turns and is startled to find the bloodied and bandaged Jeremiah in his room. Jeremiah prevents Barnabas from leaving, demanding justice for killing him. Jeremiah believes Barnabas orchestrated his death in order to win back Josette Collins. If Barnabas and Josette should ever marry, he threatens to haunt them both for the rest of their lives. Act IV After Jeremiah vanishes, an upset Angelique comes to Barnabas' room. She tells him that Abigail intends to prevent their marriage and of his aunt's accusations. She begs Barnabas to go against Joshua's wishes and elope tonight. Barnabas, remembering Jeremiah's warning, reluctantly tells her about his uncle's ghoulish appearance. Angelique feigns shock. She convinces Barnabas to marry her immediately. He agrees only if they marry with the full knowledge of his family. Memorable quotes : Andre: (to Abigail) From you, madam, I expect nothing but the narrow opinions of a lonely, fanatical old woman. It is at once a pity and a blessing that you were not born in France. Good day, madam! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * David Ford as André du Prés * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard (uncredited) * Timothy Gordon as Jeremiah Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 395. * Last appearance of Andre du Prés. * Lara Parker is erroneously uncredited. Story * Barnabas's room at Collinwood will belong to Carolyn Stoddard in the present day. * GHOSTWATCH: Jeremiah's ghost appears to Angelique. Later, Jeremiah's ghost appears to Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Angelique wants to marry Barnabas tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid stumbles over his lines as he tells Angelique about seeing Jeremiah. * Twice, you can see the camera as well as the blue wall behind the camera in the reflection of the mirror in Barnabas's room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 394 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 394 - Rules of Engagement0394